legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 35: Battle Throughout The Kanto Region Part 3, The Invaders Blockade on Cinnabar Island
"The assigned Komato Fleet went right towards the Cinnabar Island. The Dalatrass was waiting patiently to complete General Tor's missions to help defeat the Krogans once they begin to fight the Invaders, The Komato General will have no choice but to bring down the traitors." Dalatrass Linron: With only an island it will be easier for us to move in and block their escape routes. Reinforcements won't be much help from these pokemon trainer groups in especially with this primitive world's use of transport. Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): All the more enjoyable now that I've been assigned command to this army. Go right into the airports and docking boats for the humans rely on them to escape. While this goes on, I will go use my strength to shatter apart all that hardened rock and use the excessive weight of my power to bring an eruption that will be enough to kill all the humans here. Take all the pokemon you need. Dalatrass Linron: What if the General asks? Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): He won't be able to since there is hardly proof of anything being incinerated on the island. We'll just lie and say that we saved all the pokemon. Dalatrass Linron: I'm in if it means this sacrifice will help take part in reestablishing order in the galaxy. The General is a fool to trust an Earthian and we must go quietly if we can make him change his mind to not settling diplomatic solutions if he goes too soft. Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Then you and I can go about of our new partnership. For the greater good of all that are rejected by the human race, we must make sure General Tor becomes ruthless. "Both the Dalatrass and the alternate evil superman placed both hands around each other giving the handshake in agreement to this shady alliance. They left the meeting room where the Dalatrass gave speech to her Salarian Special Task Group loyalists." Dalatrass Linron: From the centuries past we were a peaceful race working alongside Asari and Turians. Exploration has lead us to discover many races forging relations with them to be integrated into the Citadel. They proved to be a good asset until we've met the Rachni, feral creatures with no regarding soul for life. Then came our former saving grace the Krogans. Dalatrass Linron: The warriors had helped exterminated thoses pests right to the very last Rachni and then they turned against us to overtake our inhabitable planets. We will not let this mistake go again the humans have become distrustful their great paragon messiah Commander Shepard had chosen to let our two worst nightmares The Rachni and The Krogan to continue existing. Dalatrass Linron: He's left us no choice but to fend for ourserlves that not even our closely allied Turians and Asari would not even dare lend any sympathies to help undo an upcoming second Krogan Rebellion with the Rachni joining in the fray all due to that that idiot human who has no common decency to know what has happened cannot be undone. Dalatrass Linron: With us joining The Invaders we've received another chance to make the mass murder happen again to the Krogans and the Rachni. As long as we endure the painstalking wait there will be new changes made into our universe with Salarians establishing dominance in the galactic order. Dalatrass Linron: We will not be cornered around and picked on by such barbaric species any longer. The Salarians shall rise to power and overtake the Citadel Council including our disloyal traitor the Salarian Councilor herself. "The shadow of the Komato warships tower over Cinnabar Island, it's citizens staring up at the sky fleet in great fear of the new danger that is about to unravel with it's army coming right for them sooner than they think. A heat visioned laser had torn apart a departing jets left wing as it starts its fall from the lack of wing support for stable flight right into the ocean. From below the civilian classed plane was seized by an entity whose size would have normally made it inferior to catch the plane. They were tossed aside landing into the ground as Salarians STG Loyalists were shooting the humans away either killing them off or wounding them. They then boarding it to save the pokemon, how much the Dalatrass was taking will not be known evidentially as it will soon cease to exist in a burning molten rock lake." Salarian STG Loyalist Commander: All humans give yourselves up to us and we'll make you more comfortable in our ships. Stop the traveling boats then head right across the island to find "all" the other pokemon to bring back to the ships. "The dark kryptonian counterpart had tossed a a couple of traveling boats right back to it's beach with the super enforced throw embedding them into the large bodied crater created after it. The Loyalist STG forces use explosives to make their way inside into the boat to kill it's occupants. The darker version of Superman flies right to the volcano to destroy the crater, what lies ahead that he doesn't know is a Gym Leader taking residence inside to wait for new traveling pokemon trainers to fight against his pokemon for the badge." "Our four heroes arrive into the island." Angewomon: Cinnabar Island. This island not only has a powerful gym leader but also volcano. Maka: If we can beat them here then that should take care of the Invaders here. Liara T'Soni: Be on guard. Who knows what they could have waiting for us. Lizbeth: Guys we got company! "A group of armed aliens come marching toward the heroes. Each of the heroes ready themselfs for a fight. But one of them comes up to the heroes" Dalatrass Linron: So you are the ones causing trouble here. Liara T'Soni: Dalatrass Linron?? Maka: You know her? Liara T'Soni: She's a Salarian. Their one of the races that runs our universe along with mine. Linron is one of the high ranking members in their government. What is she doing here? Javik: Its pretty clear what she's doing.She has sided with the Invaders. Liara T'Soni: What? Dalatrass Linron: He is correct. Lizbeth: Why are you with the Invaders? Dalatrass Linron: I'm with them in order to put the universe right! I will rid the universe of the races such as the Rachni the Krogan and the Humans! Maka: What did humans did to you? Liara T'Soni: I think I know. You're angry with Humans because Commander Shepard cured the Krogan. Dalatrass Linron: Because of Shepard we shall soon see another Krogan Rebellion! It shall be a war that will destroy everything! I will not allow it to happen! Deadpool: Jeez I now see why Mass Effect fans hate her so much. I only just met her and I already think she's a total bitch! Angewomon: Who are the Krogan? Liara T'Soni: We'll tell you later. For now we must stop The Dalatrass. Dalatrass Linron: I don't think so. Commander. I'm returning to base. Deal with them quickly and get off this island. Salarian STG Loyalist Commander: As you command Dalatrass. "The STG members take aim and the begin firing at the heroes. The Dalatrass enters a ship and it takes off leaving the planet. The heroes avoid the Salarians gun fire and get ready to counter attack" Liara T'Soni: Be careful everyone! These Salarians are highly trained. They'll be hard to beat. Deadpool: Relax honey. Unless they got a badass healing factor like me then I don't think we'll have to much trouble. "Deadpool teleports behind to two Salarians cuts their heads off using his katana's then takes both their rifes and begins shooting at the STG members" Deadpool: HAHAHA! YEAH!! I'M SO KEEPING THESE!! "Liara uses her boitics to take out a couple of STG members up on a buliding's roof top. Javik keeps on firing his rife at them. Maka using her superhuman speed runs past the Salarians as the shoot and gets close enough to finish some of them with her scythe. Angewomon fires arrows in the sky. Lizbeth gets past the rest and hope to take down the Commander while he's distracted" Salarian STG Loyalist Commander: It looks like we'll need more fire power. Let's see how you handle this heroes. "Over Comm" Deploy battle mechs! "A ship flys over the island and drops down a bunch of armed robots then the ship flys away" Liara T'Soni: Mechs incoming! "The Mech and Salarians keep on firing their guns at the heroes" Maka: Those Mechs are gonna cause problems. The bigs one are gonna be hard to take down! Angewomon: I'll try and take down the bigs one! "Flys in the sky again" Lizbeth: Keep them busy! I'm gonna take down the Commander! Angewomon: CELESTIAL ARROW!! "Fires an Arrow at one of the giant Mech's head and it blows up" "Another big Mech fires rapily at the heroes on the ground and they had to get behind cover" Maka: With that big Mech firing at us and all these enemies were stuck here! Javik: We got more incoming! "More Mechs begins moving to the heroes but then a giant beam from out of nowhere fires destroy them" Maka: What the?! "The heroes and the Invaders turn and see two Pokemon: A Gyarados and a Steelix. WIth them are two humans" ???: Gyarados! ???: Steelix! Both: HYPER BEAM ATTACK!! "The two Pokemon fire power beam attacks at the Invaders destroying their Mechs" Salarian STG Loyalist Commander: They destroyed our Mechs! Everyone we need to- "Lizbeth suddenly show up and attacks the STG Commander knocking him out" Salarian STG Loyalist Soldier: The Commander's down! We gotta- Deadpool: Gotta what? "The Salarians turn and see Deadpool pointing two rifes at them" Deadpool: Your choice assholes. Either way: I win. "The Salarians see themselfs surrounded by the heroes and their new allies and then they drop their guns and raise their hands in the air" Lizbeth: Great job everyone. Liara T'Soni: Yes. And thank you both to. Who are you? ???: My names Misty. ???: And I'm Brock. Angewomon: Your Misty and Brock? Your Ash's friends! Misty: You know Ash? Angewomon: Yeah. He and Emperor X helped me fight Megatron. Have either of you seen what happened to them? Brock: We heard something happened in one of the Empire's cites. We were gonna go check out what happened but then these aliens came. Maka: Well I think we've gotten the last of the Invaders now. Angewomon: I'm not so sure Maka... "Inside the volcano the evil superman flies down seeing a chained arena right before him. A male voice echoed out to him." Blaine: Don't you even dare think of trashing around my beloved gym and my people and our pokemon friends. I saw your air force from the outside and I believe you are here to defeat it's earthling leader aren't you? Blaine: You want to know where he is? He's right here scumbag! I'm the gym leader of this place/ Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): You think you are in potent power to threaten the might of a god? I'll prove you otherwise to fix that ignorant comment you made against me with a permanent reminder with death. Blaine: Jump out of your lava bath, Magmar! It's now turned into life or death situation. "Magmar had leapt right off lava rising up from emerging out of it as he takes stage onto the arena having landed to face the murderous intruder." Magmar: Magmar! Blaine: Magmar, incinerate him with fireblast. Magmar: Magmar! "Magmar spewed a breath of flames in the shape of a human body right at Superman, he however just flew right through it only being covered in black singe from the fire and punched his hand through Magmar's chest as he tore right in through easily past the valve connected organic veins that pumped blood right to it's lively source the kept the user alive. The body heated elemental pokemon's heart was torn off right from his body. The male pokemons black pupils were fading off darkening off in blindness than it's usual color. Magmar didn't fainted like all other pokemon, he was injured to the most severe degree that would be called a fatality. Magmar died, something that rarely happens in pokemon fights and this evil superman held nothing back in morals to outright dispose the pokemon that stood in his path in cleansing the human race and pokemon to be wiped off from the face of this island. Magmar's corpse was then disposed of there after being thrown in the place it enjoyed so much right into the lava." Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): I take it this was the only thing you could throw to me. Playtime's over. Blaine: My very strongest one, you soulless creation of god! I'm going to eliminate you with all my pokemon at once! Ninetails, Rhydon, Arcanine, Rapidash, Growlithe "The Evil superman fired his heat vision severing off the chains of the arena and the pokeballs that materialized with the five pokemon fell down faster in the descent because of their combined weight and plunged right to their doom into the lava fire. Blaine was seized by a hand his whole body effortlessly lifted into the air." Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): You've condemned your own servants into the lava by sacrificing them to do your battles for you, while you sat down like a coward hoping I'd lose to such creatures. The power they hold doesn't ever compare, not even close. Because of your foolish act for using them so idiotically, you will now be joining your friends into the pits of hell itself paying for their own mistakes. "Blaine was crying out his last words as he was thrown into the lava." Blaine: You cold blooded demonic bastard...you are going to choke those words later on if not by me then the other one that'll help bring you down to where I failed to do...you'll see...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "Blaine screamed as his body incinerated completely into a fireball that eliminated every last trace of his remains." Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): That was fun...now to continue my work to complete the rest of the plan. "The evil superman had flew right into the lava river and started pounding his fists the earthquaked shakes from his blows had drawn the attention of the heroes who were busy driving away the warships thanks to Angewomon's help. Whatever is happening inside it's bound to be trouble instigated by The Invaders. If this keeps up for the Volcano, it's rocks won't be stable enough to hold up to the constant pressure any longer." Lizbeth: What's going on!?! Maka: It seems like something shaking the whole island! Liara T'Soni: Something must be happening at the island's volcano! Angewomon: I'll check it out! The rest of you make sure the people are okay and see if you can them off the island! It's not safe here! "Angewomon takes flight to the volcano. When she arrives she sees something coming out of the volcano. Someone who looks like Superman Angewomon: Superman??? Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): So your the one who defeated Megatron. Angewomon: Superman what are you doing here? Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Here to put these Humans in their place. Angewomon: What!? Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Your confused I can tell. I'm from another universe. Angewomon: I can see that now. Your different from the real Superman. I feel great evil in you. Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): I am not evil! I do what I have should done years ago! Use all of my power to punish evil! And now I'm going to see the entire Multi Universe under my thumb! Angewomon: Superman you can't do this! Superman (injustice: Gods Among Us): You think you can stop me!? I already took care of Gym Leader and his Pokemon here! Angewomon: No... You mean you.... Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Their all dead. Angewomon: NO!! HOW COULD YOU!?! Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): I decide who lives and who dies! Angewomon: You evil bastard! You don't deserve to me called Superman! I'm gonna stop you! "The Evil Superman and Angewomon charge at each and begin attacking each other. Evil Superman then uses his vision at her but she blocks the attack with a magic barrior." Angewomon: I will not let you hurt anymore people! CELESTIAL ARROW!! "She fires her arrow and evil Superman avoids then comes flying her they start punching kicking and blocking each others blows again. Punches Angewomon sending her crashing into a buliding but she recovers quickly and comes flying back at the evil Superman where she punches him hard knocking sending him flying back but he regains his blance quickly" Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): It wil take a lot more then that to defeat me! Angewomon: You gonna have to try a lot harder as well! "The evil Superman charges at Angewomon to punch her but she avoids the punch" Angewomon: DIVINE KICK!! "Kicks him with both her legs" "Her kick hits the evil Superman sending him flying into a buliding. Angewomon lands at the top of the volcano expect him to return. The evil Superman comes flying out of the buliding her crashed into and landed on the top of the volcano" Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) You better then I thought! Angewomon: I will not let you hurt these people anymore! "Angewomon charges at the Evil Superman the two start fighting close range again. At one point thought the Evil Superman gets was able to hit Angewomon's stomach. She bends out in pain but she stands back up the Evil Superman grabs her by the neck" Superman (Injustice Gods Among Us): Now Angewomon time for you to die. "The Evil Superman prepares to finish her with his heat vision but then he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head and see Deadpool stand behind him" Deadpool: Hey your Superman right? Names Deadpool. Sorry to interupt whatever your doing but- "Sees Angewomon" Oh hey Angewomon. "Turns back to Evil Superman" Anyway I just wanted to say I'm big fan. I mean your powers are just amazing. Flying Super Streagth Heat Vision all that good jazz. Also a reason I came here is cause I wanted you to use amazing vision of yours and tell me how much you think awesome cystal I found is worth. "Deadpool reachs into a bag and pulls a big glowing red cystal" Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) GAAHH!!! "Let's Angewomon go and begins trying to use his arms to shield himself from the glow of the cystal" Deadpool: Yeah look at this thing! Is it worth a million dollors or what!? Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): "Groaning in pain" Deadpool: What??? Too much??? Fine. How about Nine Hundred Thousand? "Angewomon sees The Evil Superman in pain from the cystal and then she knows it was kryptonite, She now sees her chance to take him down" Deadpool: Okay fine Eight Hundred Thousand but that's as low as I go! "The Evil Superman gets up and is gonna try and use what power he has left to get rid of the kryptonite but Angewomon comes in and grabs hold him" Angewomon: Get off this world!! "Angewomon throws Superman sending him flying into an Invader warship and it begins to fly away from the planet" Deadpool: SO I'LL CALL YOU ABOUT THE PRICE??? "Looks at the Kryptonie" Ah screw it. "Throws the Kryptonite away" "Moments later" Liara T'Soni: Good thing you were able to stop him. If kept it up the volcano would have gone off and destroyed this whole island. Angewomon: Well you should thank Deadpool. I would have been in big trouble if he did not have the kryptonite with him. Maka: Wow. Great job Deadpool. You helped saved the day. Deadpool: Yeah I know I'm awesome! Misty: I'm glad you all were here. Without you who knows what those aliens woudl have done. Angewomon: But we could not save the Gym Leader on this island or his Pokemon... Brock: I wish we could have saved Blaine but you did everything you could. Misty: You saved our entire world from the Invaders. Lizbeth: And it looks like their gone now. Now we can- Javik: I'm sorry to say it but were not done just yet. Brock: What do you mean? Liara T'Soni: While you were fighting that Superman person we picked up some strange readings going on at a power plant in a place called Ginger Town. Misty: Oh... I remember that place.... It was not fun.... Javik: We think their might be more of the Invaders there. Angewomon: Well.... All right we'll go check it out. Brock: We'd go with you but we want to go see what's going on at the Anime Empire. Lizbeth: That's fine. The 4 of us should be fine. Angewomon: If you see Ash X or any of his family tell them I said "Hi". Misty: No problem. Maka: All right let's get going. To be contiuned. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan